coeiiifandomcom-20200215-history
Voice of El
Voice of El The Voice of El is an Arch Bishop that is charged with the conversion of Elysium to the proper faith. El should be worshipped in at least all human Settlements and everyone shall pay a tithe to the church. The tithe is distributed yearly amoung the high ranking priests. A Cardinal will gain twice the share of an Arch Bishop, a normal Bishop has no right to any tithe and if a Pontiff has been appointed he will take it all to distribute as he sees fit. As the church in a new world has large expenses the tithe is taken thrice in Elysium, meaning that all converted Settlements pay a third of their income to the church. Only the most high ranking priest per Voice of El counts when getting a share of the tithe. The priests of El collect relics to enable them to serve El better. The relics can be used to either start breaking the seals, or to sacrifice them to El in order to gain more favor. There are seven seals and they prevent El from punishing the heretics of Elysium in an effective way. After breaking at least one seal minions of El will come to assist his church. Breaking more seals will bring forth more powerful minions and breaking all seven seals will unleash the apocalypse. Abilities: *Convert Settlements to give a third of their income to the church. *Break seals to receive help from El. *Cardinal can start the Crusade. *Pontiff can call the Inquisition. Leaders: *Arch Bishop *Bishop *Cardinal *Pontiff Units: *Spearmen *Swordsmen *Archers *Pikeneers *Halberdiers *Templars (requirements) *Temple Guards *Catapults Leader Summons: *Angel *Paladin *Saint *Harbinger *Arch Angel *Ophan *Seraph Summons: *Flagellants *Celestial Lions Crusade Summons: *Grand Master (leader) *Crusaders *Pikeneers *Archers Hostile Summons: *Apocalyptic Riders Strategy and Tips You'll never be able to directly control most of your "summons." Instead, as you break the seals, you have a chance (controlled by Increase Divine Favor) to automatically recieve increasingly powerful summons that appear in converted Settlements you own. These will occur as events at the start of your turn. Most of these are Stupid and will move on their own. The Commanders also start alone (except the Saint, which will start with a host of Flagellants depending upon Settlement size), but will pick up any Blessed units they stumble over that are not a part of another Commander's army. Thus, with a little luck, a lone Harbinger will walk over a few Settlements / Citadels of yours and pick up an army of Flagellants, Temple Guards, and/or Templars. Nothing is more frustrating than having a powerful Seraph decide to attack a Castle with Catapults and 30+ defenders on its own... If nothing else these units will scout and kill wandering Deer and such, however they will flag any structure they roll over, and sometimes they will stumble onto enemy Citadels. Pay careful attention! When they flag a Citadel in a far corner of the map, you'll probably want to hire a commander out of that Citadel and start converting Settlements/flagging what the Stupid commander missed to consolidate the area under your rule. One of the first "summons" that begin appearing are the ranks of Flagellants that start peppering your Settlements after the first seal is broken. Saint will also start appearing at this time. Its a good idea to hire spare commanders (Bishops, usually) and have them round up these units. While initially weak, they are Blessed and will eventually become rather strong. If nothing else, they make good fodder for your army. Or, if you don't need them/don't want to limit micromanagement, you can use them as free defenders. Increase Divine Favor only works if one of the seals is broken, so make sure the first seal is broken first. Otherwise, just make a beeline for all Settlements, with metal being secondary. You'll want to convert everything you find. There is a gold cost up front, but every Settlement you convert will add to the lump sum you recieve every spring, and will become potential sites that you can gain summons out of. While all Settlements that are converted contribute to that pot (yearly tithe), only settlements under your direct control will spawn you summons. However, every Voice of El player in the game recieves a portion of the yearly tithe, so if there are two Voice of El players (or even an NPC controlled Arch Bishop, Bishop, or Cardinal) the yearly tithe will be split. Thus, an enemy player will gain part of the money from every Settlement you convert. You'll need to gain a Pontiff (only one can be on the map at a time) or kill off these players to recieve the full yearly tithe. I'd concentrate on breaking the seals and increasing divine favor first. I believe it's the second seal that unlocks Templars for normal recruitment. These are powerful units with 3 attacks. You will also begin to receive Paladin leaders that randomly appear in your Settlements. After this, you can began Bolstering Devotion to increase your Blessed bonuses. The Voice of El's power peaks mid-late game. Their most powerful (controllable) unit will only be the Templars, and Blessed bonuses only go so far. You will be drowning in money, and if you did well on rounding up your free flagellants, you'll have a surprisingly powerful army. The start weak, but can become rather strong with high blessings. The blessings mostly are defensive, with buffs to health, morale, and MR, so they become surprisingly resilient fodder if nothing else. They'll generally resist most effects and rarely flee from fear. You'll recieve a few points of strength from your blessing to boost damage too. End game, you'll have entire blessed armies of 100+ units, each with ~5 extra MR/Morale/Health/Strength. While other factions recieve giant end-game behemoths, you'll have to counter them with hordes of resilient Blessed units. They hold up surprisingly well, but powerful AoE spells that only negate for half will begin to decimate your armies. Your main weakness is thus the narrow focus of your casters' magic. Prayers is generally only good against Humans (no dwarves, goblins, or trolls) and Undead. If you cannot convert or banish the enemy's units, your casters have very little to do. There are a few direct damage spells, but they rarely hit more than 1 target at a time. You can also Paralyze, but its again only 1-2 units at a time. The only other spells available are casting bless on your Archers (there are no Blessed ranged units you can control other than your line of priests). However, units that recieve Blessed mid-battle will not recieve the extra HP. Their max HP will be raised, but not their total HP. Thus a Spearmen being blessed with +2 HP will become 6/8, not 8/8. Category:Classes